Suncatcher
by SkyeElf
Summary: Is there a room in the house where we can hang the sun? Sun - suncatcher. SkyeElf challenge week 6 response.


**A/N: I don't own HG. This is for the SkyeElf challenge week 6. All details can be found on my profile for this. This week the prompts was given by Batmarcus, who will also be the judge. Hope you like it, darling!**

**Suncatcher**

I stared at the thing. The odd thing Prim made for me. I stared at it often, seeing the boy with bread in it.

"_He reminds me of the sun, Katniss. So, with this, you can catch him. It's a sun catcher."_

She's right, I know, but I can't believe what had happened.

. . .Flashback . .

_The chopper sent down a fresh batch of silver parachutes. I knew what would happen before it did. The second bombs. Prim was there._

"_Prim!"_

_Two voices shouted her name. I was too far away, but another body tackled her, pushing her off the area. I met his eyes for the briefest of seconds before the bomb went off. I whispered my thanks to him as I watched him die. _

_Prim's arms were around my waist, hiding her face from the smoke. I clutched her tightly, thanking him. To my immense surprise I realise that I do care about him. Enough to cry for him. _

_Snow was taken hostage – and I went to see him. Still living in the lap of luxury while he's awaiting his impending death. The death I would cause. Right through his heart, where he'd struck me._

_We'd talked. Not much, but I got to know him. For the tiniest bit._

_He apologized for Peeta's death._

_I understood it all. Everything. Every bloody thing! Coin was to blame. She'd nearly killed Prim! And Peeta…_

_Gale found me. He tried to comfort me, to whisper soothing words into my ear, but I didn't listen. I pushed him away, shouting awful things at him._

"_You were supposed to protect my family! And what did you do? Your brainchild nearly killed my sister! And it killed Peeta!"_

_He didn't argue. "I know. My chances are down the drain, aren't they?"_

_I've already lost Peeta… did I want to lose Gale too?_

_The answer had dawned on me. It was no._

_I grabbed his arm as he walked away. I saw the hope flicker in his eyes._

"_Destroy it. Destroy it all." I said. He nodded, determination clouding his eyes._

"_Anything for you, Catnip."_

_I nearly smiled at the old nickname._

_The day of Snow's execution came. I had my bow fixated on him. But I didn't want to kill him. I wanted to avenge Peeta. My Peeta. Yes, I have accepted him as mine. I have… had, feelings for him. In reality, I still do. But he's gone._

_My arrow struck Coin. Snow grinned as he died – bastard._

. . . Flashback . . .

Prim had made me this. We were confined to district 12 – but I didn't care. My mother was still in one of the other districts, tending to the injured. I doubted she'd ever come back. Prim had persisted; she wanted to stay with me. As had Gale. He'd blown up the warehouse containing the bombs.

Later she'd brought the odd thing to me. Somehow she'd gotten a hold of my pearl – the one Peeta had given me in the arena. It now hung at the bottom of what appeared to be string. Several beads made of seeds adorned the string, and in the middle two tiny mirrors were glued back-to-back. A mockingjay feather hung next to the pearl. The Mockingjay and the boy with bread – eternally united in her symbolism.

"He's the sun. And now he's always with you." She smiled.

Is there a room in the house where we can hang the sun?

I hadn't smiled since it happened. Now I did. I hugged my little sister, not stopping the fresh surge of warm liquid that leaked from my eyes. Another pair of arms enfolded us. Gale.

Perhaps I'd be able to manage.

As the sun danced around the room, making patterns, reminding me of Peeta. The patterns were those he'd always made on his cakes.

And I know. My Peeta would always be with me. Just like my father would be. They both danced around our house, laughing as the years go by. At times I felt the boy with bread's laugh, and my beautiful father's voice would comfort me. I was engulfed in warmness by the two I love.

I'd see them again. I'd see them all. My father, Peeta… Finnick and Cinna. Not more than once I wondered if they would come get me.

Sun – sun catcher.


End file.
